Love Story Tokio Hotel
by NonPerfect-Child
Summary: Bill and Tom were separated at birth due to their parents’ divorce. When they turn 18 they are finally able to meet… Twincest! Better then it sounds!
1. Saying Goodbye

**WARNING!: You have entered a page filled with boy on boy lovin'. If you don't like, then don't read, you twit!**

_Welcome to the new NP-C story! –Cheers- Get ready for some yummy T.W.C! That stands for Twincest for those of you that are new here! xD Get ready for something juicy and slightly disturbing (Or so I hope)!! Let's have some fun!!_

**Still looking for a beta!**

_**Sum:**__ Bill and Tom were separated at birth. Finally, on their eighteenth birthday, they are allowed to meet… Eh, I suck at summaries. Just read! And anyways, you know NP-C won't let you down! ^.^ _

_**WARNING:**__ Eh, this is a NP-C story, use your imagination! xD_

_**DISCLAIMER: **__NP-C still doesn't own Tokio Hotel… or any of their songs! ... Angst…_

**Saying Goodbye**

Eighteen years ago, Greg Kaulitz had his whole life blown up in his face, when his wife told him she wanted and immediate divorce. Shannon had just hardly risen from her birthing bed when she told him this. She also told him that she only wanted one of the children that she had given birth to only days before. She demanded a restraining order a well, claiming that she feared Greg, and didn't want him to be in the life of her 'precious angel'- never mind that she never so much as glanced at the other twin.

Greg spent nearly two weeks trying to talk her out of it. He begged on his hands and knees to not separate the family, and give him a chance to be a good husband and father. She simply told him that she wanted something new and exciting, and he was neither.

So, less than a month later, Shannon got her wish, and Greg left with his new born son, Tom to LA in America. Shannon stayed behind with the younger child, Bill, in Germany. She soon, however, moved to Berlin, in attempt to find that exciting, new thing.

Greg spent the better part of his days with his son, trying to give him the most normal life he could without a mother. And, thankfully, Tom grew up normal enough. He did have some bad turns here and there, but, every child does. And soon he began sneaking away to see a girlfriend, or to some party. Greg always knew when his son did this, however, the man trusted him, and knew that Tom would learn better on his own. And so, he granted Tom lots of freedom, allowing him to do nearly whatever he please (Within reason, of course.)

Shannon became a- for lack of better words- a gold digger, and was constantly moving from rich boyfriend to rich(er) boyfriend. And so her son, Bill, grew accustom to several men in his life at once. And then, just like that, they would be gone. He had never known even one father figure to stick around long enough to actually start to like them. But, he didn't care.

He would pass the time writing down his thoughts in a journal, which he eventually converted into lyrics. Bill was also extremely amused that his mother would constantly spoil him with money that wasn't theirs. He thought it was funny how stupid some men were…

**XoXoXoX**

"God damnit!" Tom howled out and jumped back several feet from the lime green 67 Impala. He snatched a rag from the top of his tall tool box and quickly tried to wipe away as much oil off of his wife beater as possible. It was too late, he realized. It was going to stain. "Son of a-"

"Mother duck," Finished a low kind of raspy voice. Tom looked up to the door that led into the house and smiled sheepishly at his dad.

"Was' up?" Tom rubbed his hands on his torn up jeans, and nervously readjusted the black bandana that held his dirty blonde dread out of his face. He had always tried to avoided cursing around his father.

"I see you're back at it." Greg observed as he walked into the garage towards his son. He was a tall, broad man that was built similar to a big grisly bear. His blond hair was cut short, and was streaked with aging gray. His eyes were a deep chocolate brown, and always seemed to be twinkling. He had a gruff, but kind sort of face. It was obvious that he had seen a lot in his days. Tom looked hopelessly at the car and sighed.

"The damn engine won't start up." He wined and tossed the rag back onto the tool box. Greg laughed at his son's struggle and walked over to inspect the inside of the hood for himself.

"Well, look there! That's your problem, I think." Tom watched his father work expertly over his shoulder and frowned. He slowly wiped some sweat from his forehead and pulled back, deciding that his father wouldn't be able to get the car running either.

"I see what you're doing, but won't that kill the engine an-"

"Go start it up." Greg interrupted and pushed Tom towards the cab. Tom stumbled to the door, momentarily caught off balance, and then shot a glare back at his father before sliding in half way and turned the key. To his extreme surprise, it actually started up!

"What did you do??" He called over his roar of the motor. His father laughed a bit and closed the hood with a loud slamming sound.

"I'll never tell!" He taunted playfully and wiped his hands off. The man stood back up and motioned Tom to follow him inside. Tom switched off the engine and walked through the open door that led to the mud room while he wiped more oil and scum off of his hand. He kicked the door shut with his worn leather boots and followed the sounds of his father's footsteps into the living room.

Greg was already comfortably seated on the black leather couch when Tom poked his head into the room. He slowly took the seat in the matching love chair right across from his father, suddenly feeling nervous. He vaguely wondered if his dad had found out about that cabin trip he and several friends had made a few days before, resulting in missing school all Friday.

"Tom," The man started slowly. "You're leaving tomorrow." It wasn't a question, but rather, a sad statement. Tom let out a sigh of relief, realizing that his father was saying his goodbyes.

"Yeah, I am."

"And I won't even have the chance to wish you a happy birthday," Greg sighed in regret and turned his eyes to the sleeping husky laying against the coffee table. He bent down and pulled out a small package from under the glass table and tossed it to Tom.

Tom's eyes widened a bit, but caught the package just before it tumbled to the ground. With a grin, he ripped open the plane paper and opened up the small box. He gasped out loud as a sleek black phone fell from the box and into his hand. "What is this-" Tom looked back up at his father, confused.

"It's a droid. I did my research and… Well we will be able to talk with that when you're away." Tom turned his intense, oak brown eyes to his father, and felt a little choked up for a moment. It was obvious that Greg didn't want Tom to go, but both of them knew he simply _had_ to go. Greg had promised Tom that the first chance they got, he would send him to Germany to meet with his younger brother. "And, this is for your brother." Tom hardly had time to catch the second package and cocked an eyebrow at his father, realizing what it was.

"I don't get it." He said, slowly turning the thick leather bound journal in his hands. It was heavy, maybe a pound, Tom guessed. The leather itself was thick and black. The front of the book was marked with two silver, mirroring lions on their hind legs. It looked like something you might see at a medieval festival. With closer inspection, Tom found all of the pages were blank.

"Bill will like it." Greg promised, and then stood up. "Now, go finish packing. It's getting late, and we still have things to do." The man slowly made his way to the kitchen, not bothering to give an explanation about what it was they had to do.

"Oh, and one more thing, Tom," He called over his shoulder. "I bought you something. It is waiting for you in Germany." And with that, Greg went to the fridge and pulled out a beer, silently moping over his son's departure.

Tom smiled a bit and jogged up two flights of stairs and down a few hallways to his huge, dark blue and white bedroom. He was going to miss this place, he decided as he packed his final bag. The house was large, and was settled just above their privet beach. Tom had grown up alone with his father in this house, and he was a little nervous about leaving to Berlin. This was truly his home, and he had a feeling he would have some major home sickness problems in less than a week. But he had to get over that. Tom knew he couldn't stay with his father forever. And plus, he was excited about finally meeting Bill for the first time. That thought made him nervous, too.

What if Bill didn't like him? Or, he was a complete snob? Or, what if Tom became so nervous, he wouldn't be able to speak proper German?! Oh, god, he could already hear his twin laughing at him, calling him a _dummkopf._

Tom quickly pushed away the terrible thoughts and zipped up his bag. In the morning, he would have to remember to grab his toiletries, too. Tom sat on his bed and stared though the open window at the darkening ocean. Sea breeze filled the room, and cooled off Tom's flushed cheeks. He stared in fascination as the very last light disappeared behind the ocean, leaving the waters stained pretty colors of pink, orange and red.

"Tom!" Greg's voice boomed all the way through the house. "Get down here!"

Tom stood up and padded down stairs, and turned into the living room. "Dad?" He asked at the end of the hallway, realizing that the house was now completely silent. Cautiously, Tom started through the dark house, searching for his father. The kitchen was lit up by a soft glowing light, that Tom discovered was made by eighteen lit candles on a small chocolate cake.

"I'm not going to see you tomorrow, so I thought we could celebrate tonight." Greg said from behind Tom. Tom whipped around, out of surprise and smiled a bit. Greg wore a sad smile, and offered Tom a small velvet box.

Curiously, Tom took the box and flipped it open. He flipped open the lid and blinked a few times, not believing what he was seeing. On a black silk cushion sat a small black and red guitar pick. It was attached to a delicate chain that looked like it was made of white gold.

"It was the pick I played with at my first concert. It's for luck. And it's a small piece of home you can carry around with you."

Tom felt his eyes water suddenly. It was odd, keeping something as small and worthless as a pick around as a treasured object. But, after Greg's first concert, he always played with this pick around his neck as a good luck charm. And it had never let him down. Now that he had passed, Tom felt like he was never coming back for some reason. He felt like this was a final departure gift.

"Dad…" He rasped out, not knowing what to say.

"Happy birthday, Tom," Greg said, and put his arms around his son, and let him lean on him.

**XoXoXoX**

"She is at it again," Bill said frankly into the phone while he carefully finished paining his nails a deep black.

"Yeah, like a really wanted to know that!" Georg said from the other line of the phone.

"Yeah, you're lucky you don't have to live with it," Bill told his friend. He put the nail polish down on his night stand and leaned over; turning up his music more, in an attempt to drown out the sounds of his own mother's groans and god knows what else sounds.

"Did you wanna' come over until it quiets down over there?"

"No, I just…" Just what? Bill didn't really know. He just didn't want to be alone at that moment. He felt sick to his stomach.

"Just?" Georg prompted.

"I'm nervous…"

"Oh, about your brother?"

"No, about your sex life. Of course my brother! I mean… He is American, kind of."

"Oh, yes, and Americans are not people." Georg teased. Bill heard a faint laugh come from the background, and presumed that it was Georg's cousin, Gustav.

"That's not it!" Bill was beginning to get frustrated. "What happens if we don't get along? Or he thinks I'm crazy? Or he calls me a fag?!" The words tumbled out before Bill could even stop them.

"Okay, one; He is your twin. There is nearly no way you two could not get along. Just find something in common with him besides the fact that you share a face. Two; You _are_ crazy. It runs in the family. Therefore, he is, too. And three; If he does call you a fag, simply correct him by saying that you are just European. Trust me Bill, you're going to be just fine."

"Yeah, yeah. I still don't believe you."

"That's fine. You will after a while. Anyways, can I let you go? Gustav and I just rented a movie, and he looks like he is about to kill me if I don't get off."

Bill smiled, knowing there was more to the story than that. "Of course," He said. "Tell him 'hi' for me. And, I'll see you both tomorrow at school."

Georg laughed a bit, in that deep way that he had. "Yeah, yeah. Be ready to party tomorrow! See ya'."

"Bye." Bill hung up and sighed. He snatched up a plain notebook and flipped it open. Without even really thinking about what he was going to write, he began to scribble down his thoughts…

_Haha! First chapter is now done! I know it is short, but I have this WHOLE story planned out!! You want the second chapter?! Work for it!! xD_

_Let me know what you think so far. R&R bitte._

_~NP-C_


	2. Butterflies

_Yay for the second chapter! I am so excited for this story! Yay for one review!!_

_Oh, and one more thing, I do realize that not everyone speaks German, I will put the German vocab I use up here for you!_

_Frou= Mrs._

_Klien=Little _

_Dummkopf= Stupid head (this was used in the last chapter, sorry!)_

_Disco Tec= is something equivalent to a club_

**Butterflies**

"Bill?... Bill!" Georg reached across his friend's desk, grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him vigorously.

"What?!" Bill swatted Georg's large hands from his shoulders and glared down at him while trying to fix his hair. Georg was a big guy, and could have easily thrown Bill across the room if he had wanted to. He had a strong looking face, with well defined features. His chin was strong, his cheek bones were high, and his brow was broad. Despite his muscles, Georg was probably the sweetest boy Bill ever knew. He was a (usually) harmless teddy bear. He easily pulled off the looks of one, too, with his soft brown hair that fell just past his shoulders, and his soft gray eyes. "What could possibly be so important that you had to interrupt my-"

"Day-dreaming?" Gustav offered from the seat beside Georg. His pale lips pulled back into a childish grin, and he batted his eye lashes that framed his rather large brown eyes mockingly. He had short blond hair that always looked like he had bed head in a kind of cute way. Gustav had a rounded face, giving him a young and childish appearance. And, like his cousin, he was much more built then Bill was.

"Fanaticizing," Georg threw in his thoughts, and grinned in delight as Bill's face filled with annoyance and anger.

"I was just thinking," He hissed, then turned his attention back to his open notebook. He frowned at his unfinished poem and sighed. After a moment of trying to brainstorm the next line, he looked up to the front of the class. "_Frau?" _ Bill interrupted their teacher from her monotone speech.

"Yes, Mr. Kaulitz?" The short old woman turned her dark eyes to Bill and smiled a little out of kindness.

"Uh, can I go to the bathroom? I… I don't feel well." Bill felt a little guilty about the half-lie, but needed the time alone. The woman looked a little surprised at this. She pushed her large glasses up the bridge of her nose and nodded, making more her unruly gray hair fall out of the messy bun that was on the back of her head.

"It's a shame you feel sick on your birthday." She said sympathetically as Bill snatched up his black side bag. "If you're not back by the bell, come and check in with me, alright?"

Bill nodded silently and ducked out of the room before anything else could be said. Finally alone, he let out a long sigh, and slowly made his way down the white tiled hallway. He cast his eyes downward while passing a couple that was pressed against the cold cream white wall in a tight tongue lock. The boy made a face and continued on to the bathroom.

Upon entering, Bill made sure he was alone before kicking the thick wooden door shut and dropping his bag by one of the sinks. He took a good look at himself in the mirror and groaned out of frustration.

He was clad in his school's black, silver and purple uniform, complete with a black tie with a few purple strips running down it, black slacks, a plain white dress shirt, and a black over coat with the school's emblem on the right breast pocket. Bill's hair was tied back sloppily, and some of it fell out to frame the very front of his face. He wasn't wearing any makeup today, which just screamed 'WOKE UP LATE TODAY'.

Hurriedly, Bill pulled out a thin hair straightened and plugged it into one of the two jacks in the bathroom. He then dumped out several makeup items from his bag and began to quickly apply them to his eyes. With extremely experienced hands, Bill laid a thin layer of liquid eyeliner over his bear top lids. He flicked his tongue ring over his lips, and grabbed some black eye shadow. Carefully, Bill blackened in his hazel eyes, and flared the makeup out into a small tail in the corner of his eyes.

With another nervous flick of his tongue ring, Bill applied thick eyeliner around all rims of his eyes. "God, I look like shit." He mumbled as he tried to smug the liner so it looked right. Giving up on it, Bill pulled his long black hair out of the low pony tail it was in, and combed his fingers through it.

After several minutes of fighting with his thick, thick hair, Bill put his straightened away and shook his head, fluffing up it up a little. It still didn't look right to him. He pulled his fingers through it over and over again, not really paying any attention to it anymore.

God, the nausea in his stomach wouldn't go away. It kept rolling around, and tightening itself in a knot that would bounce around and throw itself against Bill's rib cage, making it hard for him to breath. His thoughts kept drifting back to his older brother, who was on the plane at this very moment, making his way to Berlin. Bill couldn't help but to try to imagine what Tom looked like now.

The last time he had gotten pictures was nearly four whole years ago. Tom had only been fifteen. Surely, he was no longer that grinning little boy smothered in oil, and holding up a baby Rottweiler. Surely he would be a man now. He would have grown up just like Bill had.

Would he still have that sweet childish grin? Would those eyes still be large, light, soft, but extremely intelligent, brown puppy eyes? Would his pale, thick lips still be split, and chapped? Would he still have those ridiculous dread locks that hardly brushed his shoulders?

Bill smiled a bit, privately admiring Tom for having enough guts to actually get dreads. Honestly, Bill did think they were ridiculous- ridiculously cute, that is.

What would his voice sound like??

The question popped up into Bill's head so suddenly it startled him.

Would he have a low, deep, yet smooth voice like Gerog had? Or would it be a voice that was light and always full of laughter? Maybe it would be quiet, raspy, something that screamed' power-hungry'. But, Bill doubted that. In all of his pictures, Tom looked like someone who was happy, yes, but also someone who was extremely mischievous.

Yes, that's it. His voice would be smooth, but could easily become loud and obnoxious. He would use double meanings with his words, and he would always find away to cause trouble, and have fun while doing it.

Bill looked forward to making trouble and narrowly escaping the consequences with his brother. Maybe it was just a day dream, but, Bill was desperate to distract himself from his worst thoughts of what Tom may really be like.

He could be a total jack-ass, arrogant due to his money, and ignorant. Bill was a little worried that he couldn't speak any Germany. Bill could speak English, of course, but he was not the best at it. If Tom couldn't meet him half way, then they were doomed in the conversation category. But surely their father would have past the language down to his son, right?

… Right?

Bill jerked back from the mirror and threw himself into one of the stalls just in time to empty his stomach into the toilet. He threw up several times, before his nervous calmed down a little, and he could sit back without worrying about getting sick again. He laid his back against the cool stall door and brought his legs up against his chest. He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths, struggling to fight of the sickening feeling that was coming on again.

For a moment, he felt it coming back again. Bill lurched forward and dry gagged a bit. He was relieved that nothing happened, but the feeling in his stomach was still there.

"Bill?" The thick wooden door swung shut with a soft _thump_. Georg's large feet shuffled forward on the brown tiled floor. "Bill, are you alright?" His voice was dripping with concern, but Bill couldn't answer him. Just then, his stomach gave another sharp jerk, and began to force out more of Bill's breakfast.

Georg pushed open the stall door and knelt behind Bill. He pulled back his hair with one hand, and supported his friend with the other. He would wipe some sweat from Bill's forehead and cheeks every once in a while, and try to tell him it was alright.

Finally, Bill sat back against Georg's build chest and tilted his face up to look at his friend. "I'm so scared. I don't know what I should do…"

"Hey, you know you're going to be just fine" Georg told him, letting Bill lay back against him while he caught his breath. "Let me take you to the nurse; she might have something that will settle your stomach." Mutely, Bill nodded, and allowed Georg to lift him to his feet and half carry him to the nurse's.

Bill always thought it was funny how even though he was a lot taller than Georg, his friend could over power him with ease, or simply lift him off of his feet. Bill giggled nervously at this while Georg laid him back on one of the ugly green cots that lined one wall of the nurse's office.

"What's this?" The nurse, _Frou Klein _asked as she came out of her cozy little office. She was a short, retired teacher. Her shirt auburn hair was cropped short, and curled all over the place, giving her the appearance of an old Irish woman. She was pleasantly plump, and bounced around like a fiery, yet gentle, ball of energy.

"Good morning, _Frou_." Georg said, politely. "Bill has the case of bad nerves, and he can't keep anything down." He briefly explained.

"Oh, dear," She said, and quickly checked Bill's temperature. "Well, you're not running a fever, but I would like you to stay in here for a while, alright, darling?" She breezed on, and launched into a 'how to taking care of yourself' speech.

Bill tuned her out, and looked out the window. "Oh, we will do that." Bill heard Georg say after several minutes.

"Huh? Oh, right. Yeah, I will drink lot of- what's that?" Bill sat up, a little alarmed at the plastic cup that the kindly nurse was pushing toward him.

"It's ginger tea. It will settle your stomach." She replied, her green-brown eyes twinkling. Reluctantly, Bill took then glass and took a big swallow. And choked. "Oh, I know the taste is a little bitter, but ginger is one of the best things you can take to cure a sick stomach." She patted Bill's head with a smile and bounced back into her office, telling the boy's she would be back.

"This is gross!" Bill whined, turning his attention back to Georg. His friend grinned down at him, and leaned back against the wall, coolly. He shook his light brown hair away from his face and shrugged.

"I'm not leaving until you drink all of that." He told his friend bluntly.

"Damit." Bill hissed and threw back the rest of the vile liquid. He gagged it down, and coughed a bit. "Ewwww!!" He voiced his complaint. "I swear, nothing has ever tasted this bad…" Kindly, Georg took the cup from Bill and refilled it with water from the sink. He offered the cup back to Bill, who gladly drowned the taste of the ginger with it.

"Hey! It's almost time for lunch! What do you feel like?" Georg said suddenly after catching sight of the clock that was hung right above the door.

"Tacos." Bill said frankly. "Tacos and coffee."

"What?" Georg made a face. "Those two things don't go well together."

"It's my birthday and I want tacos and coffee for my birthday lunch and you're gonna' buy it for me!"

"Okay, okay!" Georg raised his hands in surrender. "You win!"

**XoXoXoX**

"Oh my god this is amazing!" Georg happily chomped down on his third soft sell taco, and then took a big gulp of his strawberry cream frappuccino. Bill watched in amusement as Georg devoured the food in one more bite and reached for another.

"Shall I go grab some more?" Bill asked as he finished his second one.

"I got it!" Georg stuffed the whole taco into his mouth before anyone could say another word and ran to the front of the Taco Johns to order up another dozen or so.

"He is kinda' a pig, huh?" Bill turned his bright eyes to his other friend and grinned.

"I think it's almost cute." Gustav replied shamelessly. "He acts like a child most of that time. Well, until he is pissed off, anyways." Bill smirked knowingly and slowly leaned forward.

"Have you two ever done anything?" He whispered, still smirking. Gustav choked on his mouthful of coffee, and quickly swallowed.

"No!" He gasped out as his cheeks turned a bright shade of pink. "I mean…"

"Well?" Bill prompted.

"I did walk in on him… you know." Gustav looked down at the table, turning even pinker. Bill started to laugh out loud.

"Are you kidding me?" He howled with laughter by now. "You saw him jack off?"

"Shh!" Gustav shot nervous glances around before leaning towards Bill. "It was an accident, I really didn't mean to. But he totally saw me when I walked in on him." Bill's eyes widened dramatically, and he leaned in closer.

"He actually saw you?" He whispered back, suddenly engrossed with the idea. "What happened?" Gustav looked back down at the table for a moment, and then met his friend's eyes.

"He just stared at me, and I stared at him. I couldn't say or do anything, I could just watch. His hand… it got faster."

"Holy shit! He totally wants you!" Bill whispered hurriedly. Gustav opened his mouth to object, but quickly closed it when Georg practically skipped back to the table and dumped nearly a dozen or so tacos on the table.

"Eat up!" He said cheerfully completely oblivious to what was being said only moments before.

Bill snatched one up and quickly took a thoughtful bite. He wondered for a moment if Tom liked coffee and tacos.

**XoXoXoX**

"Bill! Darling, Mommy is leaving, alright?" Shannon's strawberry blond hair fell over her shoulders and tickled Bill's nose while she leaned over and kissed her son's forehead. "Now, I will be back tomorrow night darling. I am trusting you, so please don't ruin anything, alright?" Bill smiled a bit up at his mother.

"I know Mom, we have already been over this. I promise I'll be good." Shannon stood back and looked at herself in a mirror that hung on the living room wall. Frowning, she adjusted the way her black cocktail dress held her fake breasts, until they were just so. Her green eyes glittered in excitement.

"Isn't is grand?" She gushed, as she carefully put on another layer of bright red lipstick on. "Trevor is amazing! He is flying us to Paris for a mini vacation while you have your party! Oh, isn't it exciting?" He giggled like a love struck school girl. "Now, I don't have your gift right now, but, Trevor and I are going to bring you back something absolutely exquisite from Paris!"

"And Tom." Bill said flatly. "You can't forget him, Mom ."

"Hm? Oh, yes, and Tom as well! How could I forget? Silly me." She jogged back to the couch and quickly strapped on her matching black heels that gave her an extra two inches to her five foot nine. The woman kissed her son once more on the forehead and said her goodbyes, right before Trevor showed up with his limo.

Trevor with his neatly cut brown hair, brown eyes and a small go-t was a handsome man. He stood outside the limo, waiting for Bill's mother to grace herself on him. He was well dressed in a gray suit, and had a bouquet of yellow roses in one hand. He had his eyes on the sky, watching the sun slowly set behind the horizon.

Trevor was indeed a handsome man, but then again, they all were. They were all rich, too.

_That's the biggest limo I have seen yet. He must be the biggest fool yet, too, _Bill mused to himself while he watched from the window as his mother gracefully slid into the limo.

Laughing to himself, Bill made his way down the hallway and to his room, where he promptly rid himself of his school uniform. He walked into his private bathroom that was connected to his room and washed off his smudged makeup, promising himself that he would do it much neater for tonight. Bill pulled away from his reflection and glanced into the shower, making sure everything was there. Satisfied, he leaned over the toilet and turned the big boom box on that sat on the tank.

Americana music blasted from the powerful speakers, making the floor vibrate in the rhythm it was blowing up. Bill jumped into the shower and closed the fogged glass before tuning on hot water, and scrubbing everything out of his hair.

It felt so good to finally shower after a stressful day. The water soaked into Bill's knotted back, and slowly began to loosen some muscles. He turned a soapy washcloth to his back, farther working out some of the knots and sigh in relief, finally starting to feel better.

Bill laughed out loud and moved his hips to the rhythm of the next song that came on. The bass was so strong in this song, the glass of the shower rattled. Bill smothered his face and neck in raw honey and then washed the conditioner from his hair. He always thought that honey was the one and only answer for any skin problem. It always healed his.

He turned his face up into the water, and washed off the sticky goo that made his skin baby soft and simply glow. He turned off the water and jumped out of the stall. He then gave his hair a quick blow dry, and began to feel the nervous sickness start to build in his stomach again. He could taste bile in the back of his mouth. He squeezed his eyes shut and leaned on the counter, trying to fight down the urge to throw up.

Oh, god, no. He couldn't get sick again. Not now.

Bill wrapped a thick blue towel around himself and ran back into his room, where he dumped out all of the content in his bag. After shuffling through book and makeup, he finally found a small plastic bag, and ripped it open.

He didn't stop at the slightly spicy smell of the raw ginger and popped half of it into his mouth. He made a face as he sucked on it almost greedily, praying that the juices would settle his stomach quickly. Slowly, he allowed himself to stand back up and walk into the bathroom.

Bill sat on the toilet for a long time, slowly rolling the ginger around in his mouth. He chewed it a little, and then finally swallowed it, feeling the sickness completely disappear. Triumphantly, Bill jumped up and got right back on the task of doing his hair.

He pulled his straighter through his silky main over and over again, until it lay perfectly flat down past his shoulders. He then pulled it back loosely in a clip and trotted back into hid bed room, to put on his new clothes that Georg had gotten him for his birthday.

The fabric of the leather pants clung to the curves of Bill's hips and thighs, giving him and almost a girlish look. His matching black shirt was simple, yet chic. It was sleeveless and very low cut. Bill slid several silver chains around his neck, giving the look a flare. He attached similar chains to his pants on his hips and pulled on black riding boots with several buckles up the sides. Grinning to himself, he then pulled on a long, black, fingerless, leather glove that ran all the way up to the middle of his forearm.

"That doesn't look too bad," Bill mumbled to himself while looking at his reflection in the life sized mirror mounted against the wall. He grabbed his makeup that still lay on in a heap on the floor and walked back into the bathroom.

Like before, he applied dark eye shadow to his lids, then eyeliner to his entire water line. After a second thought, Bill carefully painted a black line that followed the curve of his eye above the eye shadow with liquid eyeliner. The finished look looked like something almost Egyptian, yet futuristic. It was exotic. Just as Bill was putting away the last of his makeup, he heard Georg enter the house and call for him.

"You're gonna' late for your own party." Georg poked his head into Bill's room and looked around for him, just as Bill walked out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, I'm ready. What do you think?" Bill turned a small circle, allowing Georg to get the full view of the clothes he bought.

"I think I did good with those clothes." He said, eyeing Bill. He grinned and motioned him to hurry up. Bill grabbed his wallet, then, as an afterthought, stuffed the small plastic bag into his pocket and quickly followed Georg down the hallway and out the front do to his silver pickup. He jumped into the passenger seat, and sat back while Georg drove off to a location that Bill knew nothing about.

To Bill's surprise, after a few minutes of driving on dimly lit back ways, Georg turned down a road that led down town and past a few bars. Bill stared at the bright neon lights that lit up the streets, and couldn't help but think how fun it would be to go to one of those clubs or shows with a romantic interest.

"There it is!' He grinned after a while and waved towards a three story building. "There's our party house for the night!" A big bright green and black neon sign hung over the front of the building that red 'THE GLOW'. He parked and jumped out before Bill could ask any questions. He opened the car door for Bill and helped his friend out. "Right this way," Georg led him right past a long line of people waiting at the front door.

"Wait, how are we going to get in?" Bill voiced his concern.

"Oh, well the guy next door to me is the nephew of the owner to this place. So, I was able to get a good price so your dad could rent out the whole thing for us for tonight!" Bill's eyes widened.

"What?! My dad rented out a whole _disco tec_ for my birthday??"

"And Tom's. Bill, it's not like they are short on money." Georg shot him a sideways glance, and pulled him up to a big bouncer that had tattoo's crawling from his neck all the way up his head and just stopped short of his forehead. His dark black eyes were small and a little beady. He sized up the two boys as they got closer. "We are here for the Kaulitz's party." Georg said.

"Name?" The gruff man asked, glaring at Georg.

"Listing, of course!" Georg grinned up at the big man, and was suddenly consumed into the man's big arms in a bear hug.

"Get inside, boy, before I have to beat you, again." The man ruffled Georg's hair in an almost affectionate way before giving him a hard shove towards the door.

"Like you could! I let you win," Georg snickered and pulled Bill into a dark hallway.

"Who was that?" Bill squeaked out, clasping his hand tightly around Georg's thick wrist.

"Him? That is my uncle Frank. Don't worry, he is a big teddy bear."

"I can see it runs in the family," Bill mumbled to himself and laughed a little.

"Sorry, what was that?" Goerg looked at him, confused a little.

"Nothing!"

_Yes! Second chapter is completed!! You ready for the third chapter?!?! I AM, TOO!! Oh, boy, trust me when I say it will be a good one!! XD_

_So, if there is anything I need to fix in any of my chapters, let me know and I will be sure to do it. Also, if you have any pointers, don't be afraid to tell me! I want this story to be really good! One more thing, I am still looking for a beta. If you are interested, let me know and we will chat!_

_**R&R, Bitte!!**_

_**~NP-C**_


	3. Crash Into Your Life

_Yay for the third chapter! Oh, there is an OC in this chapter. I think I am going to use her as a bit in the rest of the story. I have decided I like this character. Let me know what you think of her, okay?_

_I officially have a beta! Give it up for __**Kokoa**__! XD Now, you don't have to read my crappy version of the st__**or**__y! You can read nice edited chapters! (However she has not edited this chapter yet. The slacker! Lol, Jk, Kokoa! You know I love you!)_

_Oh, bwt, I must beg for everyone's forgiveness! I spelled Fau wrong. I spelled it 'Frou'. Ah, but alas, NP-C is the worst speller she knows….To make it up… here is a long ass chapter. Yeah, sorry for the long update, but during spring break I had to work, sorry!_

_Hello?... Is there anyone out there?_

_Oh, you are in for a treat today!_

_BWT: This chapter is:_

_Dedicated to_

K.J. Almazan

Just cause' she demanded more and made my day! 3

**Crash into Your Life**

Laser lights spun and flashed around the dance floor in almost blinding neon colors. The music system was set up so loud, that you could feel the bass outside, and nearly a block away. The big room was dimly lit, save for the colorful lights, that flashed on and off in rhythm. The dance floor was in the very middle of the room, and in the back was a wide stage with a high tech dj system set up in the corner, where the Dj was already working his magic with the music. Along the sides of the room was low black metal rails that marked off a bar to the left and here and there against the dark walls were several black spiral staircases that led to the second floor.

The second floor was completely cut out in the center and only ran along the walls. The floor itself was several yards wide and was railed off with a taller version of the ones that marked off the bar below. Several sitting areas were set up along the walls and against the rails. The low, chic black couches were placed in the corners and had their own matching, black-glass coffee stuck in the center of the cluster. In other areas, there were extremely tall tables with equally tall black, stainless steel chairs with black and white checkered cushions. At the back of the second floor was a single meddle door that presumably led to a private room.

The dance floor was packed with people, grinding one another, and practically having sex on their feet when Bill and Georg entered the club. Bill allowed Georg to pull him through small crowds of people that were lingering towards the front and to the bar. "Birthday boy, coming through! Move your ass!" He shouted over the music, making Bill grin. "Yeah, I'm talking to you fatty! Move!"

Bill laughed, feeling extremely special in the situation. People quickly parted for the two, probably thinking it best not to piss off the star fussball player. They took a seat at the end of the bar where Georg quickly pushed a fruity drink at him. "Who is all here?" Bill shouted. He took a long drink out of his dramatically shaped cocktail glass and looked around at several, several familiar faces. He smacked his lips a couple of times, pleased to find his drink tasting pleasantly like strawberries and faint alcohol that could have been volka… or tekela … He really couldn't tell the difference between alcohol tastes.

"Just about the whole senior and junior class, and then some!" Georg shouted back and popped open his own over priced beer. He raised his drink towards Bill in a kind toast, grinning, and then took a healthy swallow. He slowly moved the bottle from his lips, completely transfixed on something behind Bill. His dark eyes were locked on the front door in kind of a longing way. A small sigh escaped his lips, and a slow, stupid grin appeared over his features.

Gustav had just walked through the door, clad in faded jeans and an extremely stylish blue and black wife beater with some sort of lightning bolt logo on the back. He had on a simple necklace that was mostly hidden under the tank top (Bill suspected that is was the same heart shaped necklace that Georg had given him for Valentine's day (Much to Gustav's embarrassment and pleasure)). Georg grinned wider at his cousin and waved him over. Gustav smiled back in that shy way that he has and happily jogged over to take a seat next to them. "Did I miss the twin, yet?" He asked breathlessly. He stole the drink from Georg's big hands and took a quick sip. His nose scrunched up at the bitter taste. Georg shook his head.

"Tom hasn't showed up yet."

Bill's face screwed up in a frown and took another look around the room, wondering if Tom really was there, and he had just missed him. But how would he be able to recognize him? How would Tom recognize Bill? What if he didn't show?

Bill turned back to his drink and drowned it, feeling his stomach give a nervous turn. He closed his eyes and took a slow deep breath to calm down. When he was sure that he wasn't going to be sick he opened his eyes again and patted down his jeans for his ciggarets. Disappointingly, Bill realized he had forgotten them at home and sighed in sad regret. He really could have used one right about now. His nerves were so wound up that his hands were shaking. He tucked them between his legs to hide it.

"Oh!" Gustav grinned at something that Georg had said and took the deep blue razor phone from his hands. He handed the beer back to his cousin, jumped up from his seat, and took off without another word. Bill eyed the blond as he ran to the front of the club and ducked out of the door.

Now what was that all about?

A conspiracy, perhaps…?

"What's going on?" Bill looked at Georg suspiciously. Georg just shook his head with a sly smile planted on his lips and took another drink.

"Nothing. He is just going to keep watch." He replied, not bothering to go into farther detail. Georg moved out of his seat and offered Bill his hand. Hesitantly, Bill took it.

"What's going on?" He repeated. Bill eyed his friend cautiously as Georg pulled him to his feet.

"We are just gonna' dance!" Georg grinned and dragged Bill away from the comfort of the bar and towards the center of the club.

"No, wait! I can't dance!" Georg wasn't listening, though. He waved to the dj and pulled Bill to the edge of the dance floor. The music that was currently playing stopped, and a smooth, silk like voice came on over the speakers.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen. One of our birthday boys has just made it to the dance floor." The dj cooed into his microphone. He grinned as the crowd cheered Bill on and quickly waved them off making his several chain bracelets jingle. "I think it's about time this dj turned it up, don't you think so?" The crowd erupted into wild applause and yelling. "Let's hear it!"

The pulsing vibrations of the bass over whelmed Bill's whole being, making his very bones rattle and his teeth chatter as Georg pulled him to the center of the floor and turned towards him. He pulled Bill close to himself and moved so easily with the beat, Bill felt twinge of jealously. Georg moved one hand onto his hip, forcing Bill to move with him and grinned when Bill finally applied.

'_This is my validly_

_And it's just the raver's fantasy_

_Cause' I know if you're in love with me tonight,_

_We're raving through the night! _

_This is my validly_

_And it's just the raver's fantasy_

_Cause' I know if you're in love with me tonight,_

_We're raving through the night! _

_**DJ CAMMY!'**_

Bill gasped out loud as Georg pulled him in closer, and forced him to move with the new, quick beat that the techno song brought. He laughed, and threw his hands into the air, enjoying the moment of pure happiness. In that very moment, Bill didn't feel awkward dancing like he usually did, instead, he felt like no one was watching. He swayed with the music happily, and was pressed more firmly against Georg's strong chest when the people in the crowd pushed closer together. He was pinned there, against several different bodies, but didn't seem to care; he knew Georg wouldn't let anything happen to him.

Georg grinned up at his friend and swayed easily with Bill. He tipped his head back just for a moment and closed his eyes. His pale lips mouthed then next several lines of the song, and then looked past Bill, at something past his shoulder. He leaned in closer to Bill and yelled "I think we need another drink!"

"Already?" Bill shouted back. He was already feeling the soft buzzing from the alcohol that was in his first drink. But, after thinking about it for just a second, Bill was sure he could handle another drink. It wasn't like one more would get him drunk, just yet.

"Yeah! Let lose, Bill! You're finally eighteen!" Georg grabbed a hold of Bill wrist and started to squeeze past mashed, sweating bodies with Bill in tow. He shoved past the very last group of people, and walked towards the bar again. "Have you ever played Beer-Pong?" Georg called over his shoulder. Bill made a face.

"I don't wanna' drink beer right now!" That was the last thing he needed. He was the worst at Beer-Pong! He was sure if he played, he would be trashed before Tom showed up.

"Awe, come on Bill! I'll go easy on y- Oh! Sorry!" Georg released Bill's wrist just in time to steady the girl he had bumped. "Are you alright Chastity?" Georg bent down just slightly to hear the pretty girl's answer.

Her platinum blonde hair fell down in ringlets around her shoulders, and against her rosy cheeks. She wore a pale purple dress that only someone as petite at Chastity could pull off. Her lips were painted a very soft pink, and her skin nearly glowed white in the lights. Her large blue eyes looked past Georg to Bill, and she smiled sweetly at the boy. "Hello, Bill. Happy birthday!"

"Thanks Chastity!" Bill smiled down at the doll like girl and privately marveled at how surreal gorgeous she was. She was too surreal, however. She looked like a little china doll, instead a senior in high school. She only stood five foot three, and had a roundish face that gave her the looks of an angelic child.

It was obvious that she liked Bill.

"Would it be too much trouble to ask for a dance?" She asked, her cheeks slowly becoming dusted with a light pink. She turned her face up to meet Bill's gaze full on. Her thick pouty lips offered him another shy smile. Bill jumped on the opportunity without really thinking about what he was getting himself into.

"I would love to dance with you!" Bill dazzled her with a brilliant smile and offered her his hand. Her eyes widened a bit in surprise, but quickly took his hand in her tiny white one. "Sorry, Georg! I guess we will just have to play later!" Bill grinned at his big friend and laughed at his expression.

"You puss-" Bill pulled Chastity away from Georg, not paying any attention to what he was calling him. He couldn't believe his luck! He just hopped out of a game of Beer-Pong! For a moment, he didn't even realize that he had to dance again. And this time with a girl.

"Uh, Chastity?" It was too late! They were already on the dance floor; the girl's arms were already around Bill's neck. She smiled up at him and started to slowly move her hips against the beat. Vaguely, Bill realized that the song had changed against to a slower Americana song called "Turn off the Lights." Hesitantly, Bill laid his hands against her waist, and slowly began to move, feeling awkward.

She giggled cutely at him and leaned against his chest. She twirled her hips expertly when the song picked up, making Bill feel even more awkward, knowing he couldn't possibly ever dance that well. "Relax," She told him. "Just feel the rhythm." She moved closer and moved her hips nearly flat against Bill's.

He could feel the way she was moving, yes, but he couldn't seem to match her and the beat! He did about the only thing he could; he slid his hand slowly up her waist in what he hoped to be a cute and flirtatious way. He smiled sweetly down at her surprised expression. "I've never really done this before," He said, hoping that she would let him go. He was starting to believe that he was better off taking his chances with Georg and the Peer-Pong table instead of dancing. She blinked up at him, as if she didn't quite understand.

"So…" She started slowly. "It's true then?"

It was Bill's turned to be confused. He frowned down at her and nervously flicked his tongue ring across his lips. "What's true?" Chastity leaned in closer, her eyes wide and childish.

"You're gay!" She half whispered. Bill's eyed widened, as he jerked back from her completely out of surprise.

"Come, again? Who told you that?"

Chastity crossed her arms over her small breasts, making them push up against the low cut collar of the dress. She chewed on her thick lower lip. "Well, I have heard it around school. And, well, I didn't want to believe it! I mean, yeah you're really pretty, and yeah you never seem to date, but I didn't think that that made you… you know!" Her words came out in a big rush, and worry showed through into her large eyes. "But since you confessed that you are, I guess we can just be friends…"

"Whoa! Wait! I never confessed anything! I was talking about dancing!" Bill jumped to correct her, not wanting any more rumors spreading around school about his sexuality. "I don't dance very often! I'm not very good at it! I didn't say anything about being gay!" Chastity bounced back from her momentary angst and grinned broadly at him.

"That's great!" She said. "I'm so glad!"

"B-but, Chastity, I'm really glad you're my friend! You're one of my best friends, and right now, I don't want to risk what we have on something that might now work out. Wouldn't it be horrible if we broke up and then couldn't be friends again?" Bill hoped she would take the hint. He licked his lips again, truly not wanting to lose her as a friend. He suddenly was remembering all the times she had helped him with anything he asked out of pure kindness, and felt like a complete ass. "I'm not saying that we couldn't try something later. But not, now, okay?" He added quietly after watching her porcelain face fall in disappointment.

"Oh, yeah. Alright. We can just be friends for now." After a moment of listening to the song change, she smiled softly at him, again, deciding that later was better than never. "But, I still wanna' dance." She said stubbornly, and pouted.

"Aw, come on!"

"Nope, I'll show you how!" She grabbed Bill's hands and forced them to lie just above her hips. "You can hear the bass and the drums, right?" Bill nodded nervously, and glanced around, hoping he didn't look too stupid being taught to dance. "All you need to do is swing your hips with that beat." She placed her hands on Bill's shoulders and started to do so herself. The small dress tumbled back and forth against her pale skin just above her knees.

After a moment of watching her, Bill slowly started to fallow her lead, getting the feel of the odd music's beat. A female voice came on over the speakers and began to sing a hard core harmony with a dark sounding guitar and bass. Her voice sounded like an alto, but easily rose to float like a soprano would. Bill closed his eyes, trying to tune out everything else save for the music.

The drums crashed into the mix and pounded out a beat that switched back and forth between two patterns. After only hearing each one twice, Bill started to move to the rhythm of them. It felt weird to move with the music like that, but he could feel Chastity moving the same way. She would sway with the music's beat, and then complicate it with a more difficult rhythm. She did it so well Bill opened his eyes and grinned down at her.

She smiled back, glad that she could share this moment with the boy of her dreams, even if it was short lived. Bill leaned in close to her and shouted over the noise, "I think Georg really wanted to play with me. If I play Beer-Pong, will you be on my team?" Chastity nodded quickly.

"Yeah! But, you better not dump all of the alcohol on me!" Bill nodded in agreement and took the girls small hand. He led her away from the dance floor and towards one of the staircases that led upstairs. She followed him up the stairs to the second floor, past all of the tables and to the meddle door in the back.

Bill pushed past the door and was welcomed with another black staircase. This one led straight up to the third floor. The stairs let directly into a large room that looked something like a game room. There was a large tv mounted on the wall in the back where a few drunken people were playing a fighting game, a couple of old fashioned video games lined one wall, and towards the other side of the room was a ping pong table. A few small tables were set up here and there, and right in the middle of the room was, of course, the Beer-Pong table.

Bill grinned and waved to Georg who already had a plastic cup in his hand. "I have decided to take you up on that offer," Bill said as soon as they were in ear shot of the large man.

"Alright-"

"But, Chastity is my partner."

Georg did a double take looking at the girl. "Bill," he said. "That girl couldn't hold alcohol if it had handles."

Chastity puffed up like a blow fish and crossed her arms. "I'm sorry, are you talking to me? Cause' last time I checked, I was better then you." Her eyes narrowed on Georg as he stared at her in surprise. Bill watched in amusement while they had a mini stare-down, knowing they were only teasing each other.

"Alright," Georg said slowly, still not taking his eyes off of hers. "You're on little girl. Just don't start crying when I beat you, kay?"

**XoXoXoX**

"Holy shit!" Georg's eyes widened as Chastity made the winning shot two games later. Gustav, his partner, choked a little at the beer he was trying to finish off without throwing up. "How did you do that?" Chastity smiled triumphantly and hopped down from her seat.

"We win, again." She sang and then laughed. Bill laughed with her and grinned at Georg.

"That really wasn't so bad," He said, still grinning. Georg scoffed and glared a little at his younger friend.

"Yeah, you say that because you won!"

"Mmm, pretty much." He grinned again and toasted Chastity with his own cup of alcohol. "To Chastity!" He laughed. She shook her head and swiped a cup of beer that remained on their side of the table and raised it towards Bill.

"To the twins!" She toasted. Bill froze only for a moment, thinking that Tom had just walked in then smiled.

"To us!" He agreed. All four of them leaned over the table and clinked their cups together as if they were wine glasses. The alcohol sloshed around against the plastic, and some spilled out onto their hands. They all laughed and then drained their cups.

"God, I'm buzzing a little," Bill admitted after tossing the useless cup down onto the table.

"You still feel sick?" Georg asked wetting his lips. Bill shook his head and smiled lop crookedly.

"Naw'," He said. "My stomach feels pretty numb." He looked down at his own tightly clothed stomach and poked at it as if expecting to talk back. Chastity giggled at Bill's silliness.

"Why were you feeling sick?" She asked curiously. Bill turned his eyes from his stomach to the doll-girl in front of him.

"I was nervous… I'm afraid that Tom won't like me." Chastity gave him a skeptical look and shook the ringlets out of her face.

"If he doesn't like you, then he is a typical Americana boy; he is stupid." Chastity said bluntly and scooted back onto the tall stool. Bill stared at her completely surprised. She caught the look that Bill was simply glowing with and sighed. "What is there about you not to like?" She asked. "You're very smart, funny, energetic, and easy going, spontaneous, loyal, charming, and so very handsome. I don't see the problem, here." She said shamelessly. Bill blinked at her and slowly started to smile, touched that Chastity would really think that much of him.

"You really mean that, don't you?" He asked. Bill leaned back a little in his stool, still a little surprised. From out of the corner of his eye he saw Gustav pull out that blue razor phone and flip it open to look at what must have been a text. He nudged his cousin hard and showed him the phone. Georg grinned and nodded excitedly. He mumbled something to Gustav, who, in return, hopped off his stool.

"Of course I do!" Chastity distracted Bill from what was happening between his two friends for the moment. He grinned broadly and laughed lightly.

"You have no idea how much that means to me." He told her. "That makes me… really happy, actually." Chastity opened her mouth to reply, but Georg quickly cut in.

"Come on, birthday boy! It's time you stepped into the spot light, again!" The big man jumped up and lifted Bill to his feet. He started to push him towards the door. Gustav shot ahead of them and tore down the stairs like a mad man.

"W-what are you talking about?" Bill shirked and vainly tried to struggle away. Georg only laughed.

"The high light of the night, of course!" He replied.

_Oh, god,_ Bill thought. _This is it… Tom is here. He is waiting for me downstairs…_

Bill's heart started to pound painfully against his rib cage as Georg led him down both stories until they were on the ground floor. As soon as they began to descend the last winding staircase, a spot light shown directly on Bill. That smooth silky voice came back on over the speakers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your Dj Cammy speaking, and I am calling one Bill Kaulitz to the stage. We have a birthday surprise for you." Bill went pale as everyone turned to look at him. Many of them cheered and applauded him, urging him to move forward.

_This is it…_ He thought as he slowly made his way through the parted crowd and climbed up onto the stage. Georg jumped up behind him just as the lights began to shut off. One by one they went off with not even a flicker. Georg stepped close behind Bill and placed both of his hands over Bill's eyes, cutting everything out of view. _What a cheesy way to meet someone_, Bill couldn't help but think.

The air around them shifted as the curtain in front of them slowly rose. Bill tensed and squeezed his eyes shut behind Georg's hands. He took a very slow breath and was silently thankful that he had drunken just enough to not feel nauseas anymore. There were several surprise gasps from the people behind him, and then more applause.

Bill bit down on his lower lip nervously and shifted out of anticipation. "Alright, birthday boy," The dj said. "Here is your surprise!" Georg pulled his hands away from Bill, allowing him sight, again.

Bill took another deep breath and opened his eyes. He blinked a couple of times in the dim light, and then gasped out loud. It was not what he wanted it to be, but it was still a sight to behold.

The first thing he saw was two large tables. On right in front of the other. The one in the back was noticeably stacked with brightly wrapped gifts. And the one in front was set for a few people to eat. The table cloth was black, and looked like real cloth. There were wine glasses set up here and there along the length.

But then, being pushed directly in front of him was a vanilla cake that was layered up so high it was only three or four inches shorter then he was and the very bottom later had to have been two feet in diameter! Each layer got smaller then the next, until the very top layer was only as big as a regular eating plate. The top layer was separated from the rest by three five inch statues that were shaped like lions on their hind legs. They were holding the layer up.

The frosting of the cake was a blinding bright orange with black plaid running up and down the whole thing. And sitting on the top of the third to the top layer was thick purple candles that spelled out "Twins together 4 Ever". They were already lit and burning brightly. They were the only source of light in the whole club.

_Eighteen letters…_ Bill thought, hardly even hearing the crowd behind him start to sing. He frowned and stared at the huge cake. Was Tom really going to make him blow out their birthday candles alone? It was a depressing thought, but Bill was sure that was what was going to happen.

Bill felt Georg pull away from him and heard his deep voice as he sang with everyone else, but he didn't look back at him. He was far too disappointed. Towards the end of the short song people started to cheer, but it didn't matter. Tom had stood Bill up. What a wonderful birthday this had turned out to be.

Not.

The singing finally stopped, but there were still a few that were cheering. Bill swallowed the lump in his throat. "Put the candles out," He said after swallowing one more time. "I'm not going to blow them out alone." He said just loud enough for his voice to carry to the back.

Georg moved back to him again, probably to apologize. He wrapped his arms around Bill from behind, and laid his slim, tanned hands on Bill's stomach. He pressed his chest against his back and laid his head against his for just a moment.

No, wait. That wasn't right. Georg's hands were large, not slim, and he wasn't tall enough to lay his head against Bill's.

Bill froze in his spot and held his breath. The crowd grew louder for some reason.

"Then don't blow them out alone," A low, laughing voice said in his ear. The mirror sound his voice gave Bill a small jolt from the vey pit of his stomach… Only, this time, it felt good. Really good, actually. The words dripped with an accent that was pronounced with harsher continents, and softer vowels.

_Tom's voice._ Bill was sure of it. He didn't know how he knew, he just simply _knew_ it was his twin that had his hands on his stomach and had just whispered in his ear. Bill's hands shot up to press his palms flat to the back of Tom's hands, and leaned back against him, getting the sudden urge that was telling him he _had_ to touch.

Simultaneously the two boys leaned in and blew out the candles with a small _poof_. The crowd behind them got even louder than before while cheering for the twins. The whole club was engulfed in darkness once the candles had gone out. Bill turned a little to the right in the boy's arms wanting to look at his twin. However, he couldn't see his own nose it was so dark.

"Tom?" Bill whispered his voice small and a little unsure. "Is that really you?"

"Yeah, it's really me." Tom's hand moved from Bill's stomach to his neck, as if feeling to see his brother. "And it's really you." The tips of his fingers brushed along Bill's cheeks and jaw bone until they were met with Bill's soft, naturally thick lips. Tom was a little surprised to find them feeling to smooth; they were nothing like his own.

"Yeah, I'm Bill." His lips parted against Tom's searching finger tips while speaking. He smiled a bit, liking the feel of his brother's hands. Tom leaned into Bill; he pulled his fingers from his mouth just before he pressed his own slightly chapped lips to his brother's. Bill gasped against his mouth as electric static shot from Tom's lips and through Bill's body. He moved to pull away, only to be stopped by Tom's surprisingly strong arm that was still wrapped around his waist.

It only took a second for Bill to react to Tom's light, innocent kiss, realizing that this really wasn't someone that was trying to get into his pants. This was his _twin_. His brother… Oh, my god, it was his twin! A third jolt shot through Bill's body as the full realization hit him, hard. He threw both of his arms over Tom's shoulders and pressed back hard, needing to feel him, again. He snuggled closer to Tom, and felt something foreign press back against his lips. Bill realized with a start that Tom had his lip pierced.

_How interesting…_ Bill thought vaguely.

Tom laughed into Bill's lips and circled his own arms around his waist. For a split second Tom parted his lips and rubbed them against Bill's, almost as if asking for a taste. The kiss only lasted a few second before Tom pulled away and tugged Bill tight against his hard chest. Bill welcomed the new warmth, completely amazed that something could feel so right.

So _complete._

Bill smiled and pressed his face into his brother's cheek, taking in as much as he could without sight. He wound his hands into Tom's thick, thick hair and found that he did still have his dreads! They fell down his shoulders in long layers. He couldn't help it when he laughed at this. Bill felt warm on his own cheeks before he realized that his eyes were watering.

"Are you crying?" Tom's voice was still music to Bill. It was smooth, low, but kind and understanding.

"No," He choked out. He couldn't help it though. After eighteen years of waiting and hoping, he finally had Tom. He realized that he would never let anyone take his twin from him again. Not now that he had him again. _He is mine,_ he thought. _And no one can have him._ It was a selfish thought, but it was also a happy one.

He quickly wiped the tears from his cheeks before Tom could say anything else. He felt Tom's chapped lips against his cheeks, drying them more. Bill smiled, and then blinked a few times as the lights flickered back on, followed by lots of "oos" and "awes" from his friends and classmates.

Tom pulled away slightly to get a look at his brothers face and blinked in surprise. Bill blinked right back at him. Bill's hair fell around his shoulders loosely and was dyed black. His eyes, Tom noticed, were not like his own; they looked larger (Or was it just the eyeliner?) , and instead of being just a soft brown, Tom found that towards the center they had small streaks of a deep forest green. They were gorgeous. His eyes were darkened with black, exotic makeup, making them look wide and gentle at the same time. His lips were thick. They were a pasty pink, paler then any girls' their age, but still felt like a girl. His clothes were ridiculously tight leather, that showed of the curve of his hips, giving him an even more feminine look. If Tom wouldn't have known better, he would have thought Bill was a flat chested chick.

Likewise, Bill was surprised by Tom's appearance. He did have long dreads; they were still his natural hair color of dirty blond and fell to the same length that Bill's did. His skin was tanned, making it obvious that he spent a lot of time in the sun. His nose was speckled with small, light freckles that you couldn't see unless you were looking for them. His eyes were an intense oak brown, giving him the biggest, softest puppy dog eyes Bill had ever seen. His lips were pale, and decorated with two small silver balls, that were, of course, the very ends of his lip ring. He was clothes in lose, comfortable faded jeans and a silky black shirt that clung a little to his chest and arms.

"_Well hi_," Tom said with a lop sided grin. It took a moment for Bill realized that Tom had spoken in English. He smiled back, slowly relaxing.

"_Allo,"_ Was all he could manage in English at the moment.

"_You're beautiful_."

Bill stared at his brother for long seconds, thinking he had miss heard him. Did he just tell him that he was beautiful? Did he really mean that? Slowly, Bill began to smile. He still couldn't think in English, so he replied slowly in German.

"Thank you, Tom. But, not like you." Tom cocked an eye brow at him before grinning.

"Don't lie to me." Bill smiled, seeing Tom was relaxed enough to speak in fluent German to him, while Bill couldn't think of more than a one word sentence in English. Georg ran back up to the twins just then and grabbed them both in his arms. He squeezed them together in a giant bear hug.

"Welcome to the family, Tom!" He cried, grinning like an idiot. His breath smelled of alcohol, and Bill wondered if his smelled the same way. Tom laughed out loud and grinned right back.

"Thanks!" He replied happily. Georg shook his now messy hair from his face and looked over his shoulder.

"Gustav!" He yelled. The blonde haired boy didn't need any more of and invitation. He jumped onto the stage and glopped the three of them, farther squishing the brothers together. "Just one big happy family!" Georg sang.

"Hey! Wait!" Chastity cut in, pouting. She gave a surprisingly hard shove to Georg, forcing him and Gustav to let go. "It's Chastity's turn!" She grabbed a hold of Tom's collar and yanked him down quite a bit to give him a small, gentle hug. He looked bewildered at the small girl for a moment, but was quick to smile back at her. "Welcome to Germany, Tom." She said and released him from the hug. She kept a hold on him, however, to study his face. "Holy shit," She cursed. "You are his twin!"

He laughed lightly and smiled down at her. "What did you expect?"

"Someone that looked more like Bill." She admitted honestly, and then let the boy go. He stood back up to his full height and slung and arm around Bill's shoulders.

"We don't look alike?" She shook her head.

"Not at all. Not until you look at only your faces, that is." She smiled happily. "Bill, cut the cake already!"

Bill grinned and took the knife that was offered to him, and with Tom's arms still around him, they sliced up the bright cake together. Somewhere along the line of doing it, Tom smeared bright orange frosting across Bill's cheek and laughed out loud at his brother's bewildered look.

"Gah! You're going to ruin my makeup!" Bill gasped out loud and went a little pale. Tom rolled his eyes with a grin. He took Bill's wrist and led him to the table beside the cake. He grabbed a purple napkin and started to slowly wipe the frosting from Bill's cheek. He did it softly, almost soft enough for it to feel like ghost touches.

"See?" He said at last. "It's all gone. No harm done." Bill could only smile and listen to the way that Tom rolled his words together in that soft, but harsh way. Bill couldn't even describe the way Tom spoke just yet. It sounded so fluent but with small tweaks of sharpness. It was something similar to what an American might hear in a Russian speaking English, perhaps.

Bill didn't notice a lot of things after that besides Tom. He didn't notice that cake was pasted around to anyone who wanted some. He didn't notice that the party started up again, and people continued to dance and drink. All he really noticed at the moment was that he was sitting at the front table with Tom, and possible Georg, Gustav, and Chastity that were somewhere in the background.

Their hands continuously brushed while they were reaching for a drink or something else on the table. After a while, Tom finally slid his hand into Bill's, under the table and held it in his for a long, long time. Bill's heart sped up when he did this, and grinned. Tom played gently at Bill's fingers and palm with his own fingers. He would lay both of their hands on Bill's lap where Tom could tease him with small touches against the fabric of his pants and shirt. They finally had to let go while the gifts were being shifted from the table behind them to their lap. Bill could have held Tom's hand forever, but he couldn't say no to the gifts that all of his friends went through the trouble to get for them.

The oddest gifts showed up in their hands. Anything that ranged from a kick ass makeup kit to a random small hand gun (That Bill promptly handed over to Tom, and quietly confessed that hand guns scared him shitless). At one point, Tom pulled out a very pink, very exotic looking vibrator. His eyes widened as he stared at it. It was shaped thick, then thin, then thick, then thin, then thick once more. It was at least eight inches long and two inches thick. Tom could see small pink beads set right under the layer of extremely soft velvet-rubber. There was a suspicious slit at the very tip of the thing, and several, several dials on the handle at the very bottom. Tom had a feeling he didn't what to know what they did.

"I think this is for you," He mumbled, turning red and quickly handed the toy over to Bill. Bill's eyes widened much like Tom's had and coked a little on his drink.

"What the hell?" He gasped out holding the thing up into the flashing lights, trying to get a better look at it.

"Happy birthday!" Chastity jumped up from her seat at the end of the table and clapped happily. "That one is from me!" She giggled and looked extremely pleased with herself.

"Why the hell did you buy a vibrator?" Bill shrieked as his cheeks quickly became a crisp shade of beat red.

"Oh, that's not just a vibrator! That's a deluxe-mechanical-cock-simulate-"

"I don't want to know! Thank you Chastity!" Bill shoved the toy under the table fast and glared at Chastity as she giggled away.

"You have some funny friends," Tom mused while slowly picking up his wine glass (Which he had earlier filled with beer. He decided drinking beer out of a wine glass was much more classy then drinking it straight of out the bottle). He rotated the glass between his fingers slowly, and watched the lights reflect off of it. Bill reached forwards and took the glass from his hand. He took a drink of the bitter liquid before handing it back to Tom.

Tom's hand wrapped over Bill's and held it there for several moments while studying his brother again. Slowly, almost regrettingly, Bill pulled his hand gently out from under Tom's.

"I guess I do, but I think they like you." Bill answered. "Hey, uh, I got you something. Can I give to you now?" He asked, changing the subject. Tom turned his eyes back up from his cup to his brother and gave him a surprised look. He nodded a bit and bit down on his lip ring.

"If you wanna'" He said. Bill jumped up with a sudden grin and hopped of the stage. He quickly disappeared into the crowd of people. Tom stared after his brother for a moment then took another drink for his glass. He decided after tasting his very first sip of German beer that he loved it. He thought it was much better then American beer. It seemed bitterer and not as watered down, however, it gave Tom a feeling in his throat and stomach that he liked. He could feel his whole body relax into the feeling.

Tom gave Gustav a half smile and finished off the beer. "Well, what do you think of Bill?" The blonde asked Tom. After a moment of chewing on his lip ring again, Tom met Gustav's eyes.

"He is nothing like me," Tom chose his words carefully, not wanting to upset the boy. "He is… I wish I was like him." He finally said after struggling with his words. Gustav screwed his face into a frown looking at the older twin.

"What do you mean 'like him'?" He asked and leaned in a bit. He cocked his eyebrow at Tom and narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Well, I dono'. He is just different than anything I am used to. It's cool that he doesn't care what people think of him and that he continues to do whatever he-"

"Why do you think he doesn't care what people think of him?" Gustav cut in. He gave Tom a hard look, daring him to say a single bad thing about Bill.

"Because of the way he looks." Tom said frankly, becoming a little annoyed at all of the questions. He was beginning to have more trouble thinking of all of the right words and translating them to and from German.

"Oh, you mean the makeup?" Tom bit down on his lip, trying to think of exactly what he wanted to say. He had to get this message across clearly, or Gustav might take it the wrong way. And Tom had a feeling that this guy was big enough to put up a good fight.

"Yeah, that's part of it." Tom said slowly. "And the way he dresses and acts. He just doesn't seem to care that he is different. It's like he strives to be the m-minority so he can be told apart from the rest of the world." Tom frowned at himself when he stumbled over his own words. He always hated his when he stuttered. It was just so frustrating trying to carry on a long conversation in German like this. However, he knew he needed the practice.

Gustav looked like he was about to question him more, however Bill returned to the stage just then with Georg in tow. The big man was carrying an extremely large package that was wrapped in checkered paper. Carefully, he laid his burden down on the table in front of a surprised looking Tom.

"_Fuck me_…" He mumbled in English. He turned to look back at Bill. "Is this really for me?" He asked in German. Bill nodded and smiled almost shyly.

"Yeah, hopefully it's not too… Weird coming from me… You know, sense I don't know you very well and all. Hopefully you'll like it!" His eyes were large and hopeful staring at Tom. He looked like he was about to cry he was so nervous, again.

Tom shook his head and stood up, looking down at the package. "Anything that comes from you is perfect," He promised sweetly, hoping that Bill will calm down, again.

For a moment Tom toyed with all of the possibilities of what could be laying in the box. Was there such thing as a deluxe-life-sized-anime-blow-up-doll in Germany? He highly doubted it, but it was a nice thought.

He slowly began to peel off the decorated paper with trembling fingers. He suddenly felt just as nervous as Bill looked. But why should he feel nervous? He was just opening a box.

_But, what if Tom doesn't like what I got him?_, the thought popped up into Tom's head so suddenly he stopped and frowned. What was he thinking? He was Tom! Not Bill!

What was all of that about?

Tom shook off the odd nervousness and pushed the rest of the paper out of his way. He flipped out a small pocket knife that was attached to his car keys and slit the thick tape that held the box together. After just a moment of working at it, Tom pushed the lid open and froze.

His eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat several times as he tried to say something. His lips parted with unspoken words as he continued to stare at the gift.

Inside the box was the most beautiful guitar Tom had ever laid eyes on. The body of the guitar was sculpted into black arch angel wings that were folded in slightly to make the curve at the top then fanned out at the bottom. The very center of the interment was made to look like a decretive sward. The hilt pushed back farther than the tips of the wings and was shaped to fit Tom's hand and the blade continued on to make the neck of the guitar. The strings looked like fine silver they were so shiny. With closer inspection Tom found that his own full name had been carved into the longest feather on the right wing.

By god, it was perfect. So perfect Tom was almost afraid to touch it.

"Do you like it?" Bill almost timid voice interrupted Tom's thoughts. He looked back up at Bill and grinned wide. He grabbed a hold of his brother's wrist and yanked him into his chest.

"Bill, how did you know?" He asked happily. He presses his face into Bill's hair and hugged him tighter. "Yes, yes I love it! Thank you!" Tom wasn't sure what else he could say. Bill giggled in his ear and pulled away a bit smiling gently.

"Later, will you play something for me?" He asked. "I've always thought it was the coolest thing to watch someone play." Tom nodded quickly, wanting to pay back Bill however he wanted. If Bill wanted to hear him play he would play him a hundred songs over again. He would play until his fingers were raw and bleeding. He would play until he lost so much blood out of his fingers his hands became numb.

"Of course! Anything you want, I'll play it for you." Tom pulled Bill back in for another bone crushing hug and then released him after hearing his breath escape his lungs. "Come on!" He said suddenly after a moment of thought and took Bill' hand.

For just a moment, Bill's heart stopped as Tom pulled him off the stage and threw some people. He couldn't be pulling him back to the dreaded dance floor could he? No! He wouldn't! Oh, god, he was.

No he wasn't!

Tom grabbed a black hoodie off the edge of the stage and then pulled Bill towards a stair case on the left side of the room. Bill relaxed realizing where they were going and slid his fingers between Tom's. Tom led him up to the second floor then on to the third. Once they were in front of the game room, Tom took a direct right down the small hallway and to another big door. He pushed it open and let Bill walk in first.

They were in a plain concrete stair well now. As soon as the door swung back shut, Tom wrapped his arms around Bill's waist from behind. "I just wanted to talk to you where it was quiet," He told him. "It's not very cold out, tonight, so I thought we could out onto the roof." He pressed his face into the crook of Bill's neck and took in that sweet sent that smelled almost like strawberries.

Bill smiled and leaned back against his brother's strong body, feeling completely safe with him. "I'll be alright," he told him after enjoying a moment of just feeling Tom's hands slowly rubbing small circles against his stomach and hips. He giggled a bit and then said, "What are you doing, Tomi?" The pet name rolled off of Bill's tongue so naturally, he didn't even think twice about it. Tom, however, did. He smiled a bit at the sweet sound of it and let out a small sigh against Bill's hair and neck.

"I don't know," He whispered. "I just want to feel you, there. I'm almost afraid if I don't have a hold of you, you might evaporate into a dream." He tipped his face up to get a look at Bill's now thoughtful expression.

"I'm not going anywhere. And neither are you." He said firmly, his eyes darkening almost threateningly. Tom quickly leaned back up and pressed his lips to Bill's sweet tasting skin in a soft kiss that lasted for what felt like hours.

"Relax," he mumbled. "I'm not going anywhere." He agreed and pulled Bill tighter against his chest. Bill melted into Tom's soft and sweet touches and smiled. He nodded mutely and snuggled in closer to Tom's warmth.

Tom pulled away from the kiss slowly, and smiled at his brother. Gently he took his hand and pulled him up the steep stairs until they emerged on the wide platform of the roof. Tom's eyes widened and he gasped out loud at the pleasant surprise.

Berlin had to have been the most beautiful place he had been yet. The lights of the city lit up everything, but beyond that, he could see beautiful green. America was nothing like Germany, and Tom was starting to fall in love with the change.

"It's so beautiful here," he breathed out. His hand fell from Bill's as he slowly walked towards the edge of the building, staring at their surroundings. "It's nothing like home." Bill grabbed Tom's hand again, and pulled him away from the edge.

"Don't get too close to," he warned, fear seeping into his voice. Tom tore his eyes away from the city to look at Bill in wonder.

"Are you afraid?" he asked curiously. Bill bit down on his lip and knitted his eyebrows together. He shook his head vigorously. "Then why shouldn't we get too close?" Tom grinned. He pulled Bill back against his chest and pushed him towards the very edge of the building. Bill squeaked and went stiff at the sight of the long drop. Tom laughed gently in his ear and wrapped his arms back around him. "I'll never let you fall," He whispered.

Bill pressed his back flat against Tom's chest and held tightly to his brother's arms. "You can't promise something like that," he whispered back. "I'll fall sooner or later." His voice grew softer, thinking about something different then heights, now. He turned to look into Tom's soft eyes. He lost himself quickly in the depths of them and vaguely decided Tom's eyes were not brown, but rather a gold. It would explain why they were soft and intense at the same time.

Bill didn't know why he had said that, but for some reason it just made sense to him at the moment. Tom's breath caught in his throat while he returned Bill's gentle gaze.

"You're right," he admitted. "But I will make sure that I will catch you. I'll never let you hurt." Tom slowly licked his lips nervously. His heart sped up seeing Bill stare at him with such… such…

He wasn't quite sure what. The look was so soft, gentle, trusting, understanding, and almost sexy. It was nothing like the looks he got from the girls at his high school, and that pleased him. The girls back home would use him for his money and sex, and nothing more. It killed him slowly, but Tom kept that to himself. He could have swelled with joy that Bill wasn't looking at him like a talented whore with a big dick, but with something with deeper meaning.

"You wanted to talk?" Bill asked after a moment, breaking that mysterious atmosphere. Tom snapped out of the odd feelings that were swelling in him and smiled.

"Yeah, of course. We have eighteen years to make up for." He pointed out and led Bill back to outside building of the stair well. He sat down against the brick wall and spread his leg. He patted the spot, motioning Bill to sit.

Slowly, Bill did. He settled between Tom's legs and leaned back against him; he was quickly getting used to the position of him leaning back against Tom. Tom patted down his hoodie pockets and produced a pack of ciggarets. Bill's eyes lit up at the sight and watched Tom light up one. His mouth nearly watered when he caught the scent of the mint smoke. Tom's lips parted and blew the first drag out while studying Bill.

"Tell me about your home," Bill said distractedly, while staring at the smoke that was slowly escaping from between Tom's thick lips. He watched them twitch up into a small smile.

"I live alone with dad," He said after a moment of recalling his beautiful home. "We live outside of LA a few miles along the beach. We own everything around our house for a few miles in every direction, including the beach." He smiled, remembering watching the ocean turn a rainbow of colors every morning and evening. "Our house isn't _that_ big. It had eight bedrooms and nine baths. It's three stories high and has two garages. One summer when I was eight, Dad and I pained the whole house I light blue and white, then-" Tom stopped midsentence and looked at Bill curiously. He was now looking at Tom with complete shock.

"Come, again?" Bill asked, momentarily forgetting about the ciggaret. "Your house is that big? Are you serious?" Tom nodded slowly, slightly confused.

"Yeah, it's not that big though. We could have gotten one a lot bigger, but Dad decided he didn't want one. So, instead we bought a second home in the Rocky Mountains. We spend most of the winter up there. That one only has six rooms. It's a lot cozier, but it's so beautiful in the winter."

Bill shook his head. "You're fucking rich, Tom." He pointed out bluntly. Tom frowned a bit and shook his head.

"No," He said. "Dad is rich, I'm just his son. And so are you." He added. "And, with the little wealth I do have, I plan to spoil you with!" He said and grinned playfully. He took another long drag and leaned in. He blew the smoke away from Bill, but slowly offered up the ciggaret. "Did you want some?" He asked. "it's probably different from anything here, though."

Bill jumped at the opportunity and took it from Tom. He took a quick drag and was surprised to find the taste of it was extremely smooth and minty.

_How odd,_ He thought, and then smiled. He blew out the smoke before handing it back to Tom, deciding it best to not get hung up on smoking, tonight. "Alright, then," he said. "So, you're rich, you have a big house and you live on the beach. What is your school like?"

"Just like any other school," Tom replied slowly, searching for the right words in Germen. "It's a public school with classes… and a gym… and kids…" Well what was he supposed to say? A school was a school! Nothing special about it. Bill grinned in amusement at his brother's descriptive abilities.

"I go to a private school," Bill told him in return. "It's pretty nice. People leave me alone for the most part because Georg is the best fussball player in the city. They are afraid that he will beat them up or something if they screw with me." Bill shrugged. Tom flicked at the butt of the ciggaret for a moment before replying.

"Did you get picked on a lot?" He asked slowly, not wanting to upset Bill.

Bill thought about this for a minute. "I guess I did," He admitted finally. "I mean it's not like I didn't fight back!" He added quickly. "But there was usually more than one of them." Bill let out a long breath and leaned back against Tom completely. "One day I was waiting to be picked up in the parking lot. I was in the eighth grade at that time, and Mom was late, again. Some high school boys picked a fight with me, and… Well the odds weren't all that great for me.

"Georg showed up before any of them had time to really hit me. He was in the tenth grade, and was huge! He bashed one of the guy's heads into a car window and broke it in. They all left after that. He helped me up and walked me back to his house. He...He cleaned me up and let me stay with him and his family when Mom never showed up.

"He introduced me to his cousin, Gustav, who is just a year older than me and then even let me sleep in his bed," Bill paused and made a goofy sore of face before giving a half laugh. "Of course, he slept in the bed, too," He said. "Georg, even then, wasn't shy at all. He told me I had better get used to not having a personal bubble if I was to stay with him more. And then Gustav crawled in in the middle of the night," He full out laughed at the memory of the cramped bed with their random limps everywhere. "And after that we were inseparable." Bill finished and craned his neck to look up at Tom.

Tom was smiling down at him. The story seemed to be so realistic. He could believe that that had really happened. It would make sense, too, how Georg and Gustav both easily opened their arms to him (kind of). He was glad that Bill had such good friends that would love him like a brother (When he wasn't there to do it himself) and watch his back. Tom thought his own friends were very edgy; he was never sure when he could or couldn't trust them with this or that. But, Tom had a good feeling that his relationships between his friends and the relationship Bill had between Georg and Gustav was very, very different.

"It sounds like you don't need me after all," Tom teased with a snicker. Bill's eyes widened at this. He turned around on his knees and threw his arms around Tom's shoulders, crushing him in a tight hug.

"Don't say that," Bill said quickly. "I need you- I need you more than anything. Don't leave me alone," Bill's voice broke a little as he pressed his cheek against Tom's and clung to him as if for dear life. Tom blinked in surprise and then wrapped an arm around him.

"Hey," Tom soothed, feeling Bill shiver against him. "It's alright."

"No, it's never fucking alright," Bill cried out. He couldn't believe this. He was having a mini mental breakdown in front of Tom. This wasn't how it's supposed to happen! "Tom, you can't say that, you just can!"

"Okay, okay," Tom said quickly. His hand gently worked through Bill's hair, trying to get him to calm down.

"Mom is never ever with me," Bill continued, feeling defenseless, like he had to tell Tom his greatest fears. "All I have is Georg and Gustav, but even them… I'm stuck on the outside." Tom didn't know exactly what Bill meant, but he nodded anyways and pulled Bill closer. "I know it's… it's incredibly selfish of me," Bill mumbled against Tom's skin. "But I don't wanna' be alone anymore. Now that I have you, I don't want you to go anywhere." Bill shivered again and let out a shaky breath.

"You're so lonely, Bill." Tom finished for him. He pulled away just a bit and unzipped his hoodie. He pulled Bill's small frame against him and wrapped the large jacket around both of them. He zipped it up easily and tucked Bill under his chin, who in return started to relax into the warmth. "I'm not going to leave you Bill. We are twins… we were meant to always be together." He said softly, and then pulled out a small box from his pocket.

Tom showed Bill the small black box before opening it in front of him. Bill gasped, and his eyes grew large. "This is one of the things I got you. Everything else is back at the hotel." Tom said as he pulled out the small white gold chain. The chain itself was thick and flashy and clasped together with a simple hoop and bar. It was long enough to wrap around someone's wrist twice before clasping it or around someone's neck as a choker. The only pendent on the chain was a bulging heart that was hallow. On the front of the heart was several small designs cut out so you could see right through it to the center. In the center was a blood red ruby that was cut to fit inside the heart perfectly.

The back piece of the heart was inscribed in fine lettering something in English. Bill couldn't quite make it out when Tom held it up for him to see.

"What does it say?" He whispered in awe. Tom turned the heart between his fingers and read it out loud to Bill. Bill caught a few words here and there, but really couldn't make sense of the sentence. He gave his brother a hopeless wide eyed stare.

"I means," Tom thought for a moment, trying to figure out the best way to translate it for Bill. "'The best birthday present I ever got was… was born ten minutes after me.'"(1) Tom said. Bill's heart broke. He had no idea that even before they met, Tom still cared about him. A lot. That was obvious.

Tom shifted into an awkward position and clasped the jewelry around Bill's wrist. Bill leaned his head back against Tom's collar bone and stared out at the clear sky. He smiled at Tom's sweetness and closed his eyes. He listened to his brother's steady heartbeat and his slow intake of breath as he took a slow drag of his odd mint ciggaret. He wasn't sure how long he laid against Tom, but he was sure it had to have been a long time because he felt himself start to drift.

It was so peaceful, so sweet. How could he have ever been lucky enough to have someone like Tom?

Life was good…

Life was beautiful….

Life was a wonder…

Life was meant to be lived ever second…

With Tom…

The last thing Bill was aware or was Tom humming a sweet tune in his ear. Every once in a while Bill thought he heard Tom sing-whisper the most beautiful phrase.

"In Dei Nacht… In Dei Nacht…"(2)

Bill couldn't be sure, though. He was already asleep.

_Oh, my god…. Finally I finished this chapter! Are you all happy now? Oh… I can't wait toget started on the third chapter! I'll start it now! XD_

I believe that is a real quote from Tom. Yes, people, at one point, he really did say that about Bill (Or something to that effect)! Sweet, huh?

"In Dei Nacht"= "In The Night". Beautiful song of theirs about Bill and Tom's relationship. If you haven't heard it go listen to it… NOW.


	4. NEWS

Hi everyone! I'm still alive! I promise! I know, I know I have been the worst person in the world for not updating in FOREVER. What's even worst is I really do have this whole story planned out. But I have amazing news! For all of you who are real supporters of me, go to my site profile, click on the link, and hopefully that should direct you to another one of my profiles on a different website. This is one of my gifts to all of you. This website it 100% Tokio Hotel FanFiction! My second gift is (If you show me just a little it of love…) I will edit, revise and make this story longer, and transfer it onto this other website. Trust me, you will love the site if you are a die hard Tokio Hotel fan.

And just incase the link does not work correctly, you can search my pen name on the site. It is: _FoxxyRamen101._ The only bad thing about this site is you MUST be a member to read stories. So, join me if you would like to see this story finished! And if not, it will become an abandoned story… and you will never, ever know… So if you join me, this story will be up soon! Don't let my empty profile scare you… Thank you!


End file.
